Koushiro vs Mimi
by koukacs
Summary: Koushiro y Mimi amaban Jyou, que amaba otra chica. Koushiro y Mimi se quedaron cercanos y Jyou fue dejado por la chica. ¿Qué harán ahora? Para la actividad musical del tópico Poliamor, de Proyecto 1-8. [jyoumi/mishiro/jyoushiro/jyoumishiro]


**Para la actividad musical del tópico Poliamor.**

 **Mi canción es: "This boy", de los Beatles.**

 **Muchas gracias a Sku por ser mi beta.**

 **Capítulo 1: Koushiro y Mimi**

Koushiro y Mimi estaban en el inicio de la escuela secundaria cuando recibieron la noticia de que Jyou tenía una novia. En un principio no quisieron creer que era verdad, en parte por no parecerles creíble y en parte porque la idea los lastimaba, aunque no entendiesen por qué razón. Recién cuando el mayor presentó su novia a ellos y los otros elegidos, la razón detrás del dolor en sus corazones se quedó evidente.

En la noche de aquel día, Mimi y Koushiro fueron a tomar helado. Parecía la cosa más natural que hacer, como si supiesen de modo inconsciente que el otro entendía lo que estaban pasando.

—Siempre pensé que si yo fuera a perder a Jyou-san, sería por ti —admitió el chico, poniendo la cuchara llena de _sundae_ de vainilla en la boca mientras miraba a la chica sentada del otro lado de la mesa.

—Solía pensar que Jyou-sempai y yo éramos almas gemelas, destinadas a quedarse juntas —comentó la muchacha, jugando con las fresas en su _sundae_ de chocolate—. Creía que no nos quedaríamos juntos solamente si a él no le interesasen las chicas… en ese caso, no me importaría si tú y él se enamorasen.

—Lo que me mata es que él se quedó con una chica tan _genérica_ —murmuró Koushiro—. Ya ni me acuerdo del nombre de la tipa.

—¡Ni yo! Si al menos lo hubiéramos perdido por alguien más interesante…

Los dos se quedaron callados por algunos minutos, mirando los _sundaes_.

—¿Es malo pensar así? —preguntó Koushiro—. Si de verdad amamos a Jyou-san, deberíamos estar felices por él…

—Lo sé... —concordó Mimi—. Él no necesita saber cómo nos sentimos. Podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos de él y actuar como confidentes uno del otro. ¿Qué piensas?

—Me gusta la idea— dijo Koushiro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de aquel día y por los próximos dos años, Mimi y Koushiro se convirtieron en amigos inseparables, al punto de provocar sospechas en los otros de que eran algo más. Algunas veces, ellos mismos se preguntaban si no podrían ser algo más. Mimi tenía cariño por el pelirrojo y ya había aprendido a apreciar el modo peculiar en que la mente del otro funcionaba. Koushiro pensaba que Mimi era una persona valiente y carismática y que tenía un corazón enorme. Y, como la consideraba guapa, empezó a cuestionarse si era bisexual.

Habría sido muy fácil para los dos amigos empezar una relación amorosa.

Un día, Koushiro llevó a Mimi a su edificio después de la escuela, al final de la tarde, para que estudiasen juntos para las pruebas de entrada en universidad. No llegaron al apartamiento del pelirrojo porque encontraron a Jyou sentado en las escaleras que daban al edificio. Notaron que él tenía pantalones jeans viejos y una camisa blanca con algunas marcas de sudor. El chico de pelo azul abrazaba sus rodillas contra el pecho mientras miraba para abajo de modo desolado.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Mimi, asustada.

—Casi no lo veo desde que entró en la universidad. ¿Estará visitando a sus padres? —teorizó Koushiro.

Los dos se acercaron a Jyou y se sentaron cada uno en un lado suyo: Mimi a la derecha y Koushiro a la izquierda. Primero, intentaron empezar una charla casual, pero luego Jyou empezó a llorar.

—¡MI AMADA ME DEJÓ! ¿QUÉ HARÉ DE MI VIDA?

—¿TU NOVIA? —preguntaron Mimi y Koushiro al mismo tiempo, teniendo algo de dificultad en ocultar el entusiasmo.

—¡Ella dijo que yo sólo amaba los estudios y se marchó con otro tipo! —dijo Jyou, cubriendo su rostro.

—¡Qué descarada! —dijo Koushiro, enojado—. ¿Acaso no entiende cómo es de importante para ti ser un doctor? ¡Es como si ni te conociese!

—¡No te quedes triste por una chica como ella! —Mimi casi estaba gritando—. ¡Es ella que pierde por no querer estar más contigo!

—Nunca más amaré de nuevo… —Jyou se lamentó—. ¿Cuál es el punto? ¡Nadie puede amarme de verdad!

En aquel momento, Mimi y Koushiro cogieron, cada uno, una mano de Jyou.

—¡No hables así! ¡No es verdad! —dijo Koushiro—. Tú eres una persona seria y esforzada que siempre quiere ayudar a las otras personas. ¿Cómo alguien podría no amarte? ¡Es una imposibilidad científica!

—No juzgues a todas las personas del mundo porque una chica te lastimó —pidió Mimi—. Tú con certeza vas encontrar a una persona que te quiera, te admire, que piense en ti todos los días y crea que tu sonrisa es más luminosa que el sol.

—Vosotros… —murmuró Jyou, mirando de uno al otro—. ¡No merezco amigos como vosotros!

—Tú mereces todo en el mundo, Jyou-san —habló Koushiro, con ternura.

—Nadie merece más felicidad que tú —dijo Mimi, sonriendo.

—¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Tenéis razón, no puedo dejar que esto me afecte. Voy a… ¡voy a bañarme!

—¿Bañarte? —preguntaron Koushiro y Mimi, sin entender.

—Me puse a caminar sin rumbo desde la mañana por culpa de mi corazón roto. Estoy todo sudado… —murmuró Jyou, sonrojándose—. De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias! Me gustaría llevarlos a tomar un helado o algo parecido para agradecerles mejor.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Mimi.

—¡Me encantaría! —dijo Koushiro, con una larga sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! ¡No me demoro!

Los dos observaron a Jyou alejarse, felices por verlo mejor.

En seguida, Koushiro y Mimi se miraron en los ojos. Sus sonrisas desaparecieron cuando entendieron la situación en que se encontraban.

Ahora que Jyou estaba soltero, ¿quién iba a quedarse con él?


End file.
